The Yin-Yang Dragon
by Patriot the wonder cub
Summary: Draco Malestorm have been obssesed with dragons his whole life. He was bullied because of his obssesion. He always dreamed of being a dragon. Little did he know he was a Yin-Yang dragon. Will he discover his origins and help Spyro Save the world from a new threat in the Dragon Realm. A Yin-Yang dragon is rarer then a purple dragon and is more powerful then any dragon in existence.
1. Prolouge: Meet Draco

**Author note: I do not own the legend of Spyro or any of its characters. I only own my OC Draco Malestorm and any future OC's**

 **Prolouge: meet Draco**

 _Our story begins on earth where a 16 Year old boy named Draco is in his room sleeping. Draco only had one friend his name is Kam. Draco always got bullied by kids at school because of his obsession with dragons. Ever since Draco could remember he was obsessed with dragons. Draco Had dream about being a dragon. But lately the dreams have gotten weirder. He had a dream where he was hatching in the dragon realms. There was a egg in a cave it had a yin yang look to it then he saw two adult dragons. talking._

?: What are we going do snow. He will hatch any day now We cant keep him here. He wont be safe. Malefor could corrupt him and we will lose him.

Snow:Flare we can't keep him here we have to send him someplace safe.

Flare: I know snow. where should we send him

Snow: Lets send him to a different Dimmension. I heard of one called earth.

Flare:Ok But we have to block out his memories so he will be safe. Lets go we have to hurry

 **End of dream**

 _Draco's eyes shot open._

Draco: What is wrong with me. What a weird dream.

Mom: Draco time for school your going to be late if you dont hurry

Draco Grabbed his backpack and ran for the bus

Draco: Wait stop

The bus stopped

Kam: Draco you almost missed the bus your lucky i saw you

Draco: Thanks kam for having my back

Kam: Draco whats up with your hair

Draco: What do you Mean

KAm: Its getting whiter

Draco looked in a mirror and fainted

?:time to go home young one

Draco: Where am i and why are you here ignitus

Ignitus a blue scaled dragon who helped spyro in the ring of fire stood before him

Ignitus; How do You know my name young dragon

Draco: Who are you calling a dragon

Ignitus: You will see soon enough draco. Tell spyro i sent you and tell cynder im sorry

Draco blacked out

 **Author note: Draco meets spyro and cynder next time. and he learns more about his origin as a Yin-Yang Dragon**


	2. Chapter 1: Dragon realms

**Chapter 1: dragon realms**

 **A/n I do not own spyro the dragon i only own my oc**

Draco: Where am i

 _Draco woke up in a field with a pond near by he tried walking to it and fell_

Draco: why do i feel so weird and is that a village with anthromorphic cheetas

Draco: Why do i have paws

 _He looked at his reflection he had black and white scales which resembled a yin yang._

Draco: wait a second im in the dragon realms but i thought that was a game

Draco: stupid ignitus

 **spyro was in the bushes when he heard someone yell stupid ignitus he saw a weird looking dragon and pinned him**

Spyro: How dare you insult ignitus he was like a father to me give me a reason why i shouldnt kill you

Draco: Because your not a killer and you love cynder plus ignitus is the new chronicler and alive

Spyro: how do you know that

Draco: Because im stuck here because of ignitus

spyro: Where are you from

Draco: another world where you are in a video game and you kill malefor GAUL AND SAVE THE TERROR OF THE SKIES

Spyro: Ok so you know my name whats yours

Draco: Draco malestorm but call me draco

Spyro: ok draco heres the deal im bringing you to warfang and we are going to see if your story checks out with the pool of visions

draco: Ok btw why havent you told cynder how you feel.

Spyro: I will just stay out of my love life

Draco: ok also how do you stand spaRX GOD OF TALL PLAINS

spyro: your learn to get used to him

Draco: also are we there

Spyro: yeah we are

Volteer: spyro who is this yin yang dragon

Spyro: I found him in the fields of avalor he has quite the story lets go to the pool of visions

CYrill: wow a yin yang dragon i thought they were extinct5

Draco: whats so special about me

Terrador; Yin yang dragons are born once every million years your rarer and more powerful then spyro

Draco: How i was a human.

Cyrill: wrong your parents were named flare and snow your mom was a ice dragon and your dad was a fire dragon

Draco: But why would they send me away

Cyrill: to save you if you were captured by the dark master dragons would be extinct.

Draco: what is my element

Cyrill: Light and darkness you can wield all 8 elements convexity and dragon time

Draco: where are my mom and dad

Terrador: Im sorry draco they died fighting malefor

Draco: so your saying i have no family

Terrador: actualy cyrill is winters brother and ignitus was flares brother

Draco: wait so that makes spyro my cousin  
Spyro: What ignitus wasn't my birth dad

Cyrill; Actualy spyro draco is right ignitus never told you because guardians can't have children

Draco: i knew it the fanfictions were right 

Draco: So cousin whos gonna teach me the elementas

Spyro: me and cynder we will start tommorow

Draco went to sleep in the room the guardians gave him

 **Next spyro teaches draco fire**


End file.
